sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Wood (Shipping)
Red Wood 'is the ship between Wood Opal and Bixbite. The name comes from Bixbite´s red coloring and Wood Opal´s xylokinesis and name, while also being a pun on the tree. Hints '(NOTE: All of this happens in L.I.F.E., Hot Then Cold..., Spacebound, Gala, Trapped and Question threads.) Evidence in ´Spacebound´ * Bixbite is the only gem who hands Wood Opal´s glasses back to her, and Wood Opal apologizes because she made Bixbite think she was playing around. * When Bixbite gets in trouble with a diamond, Wood Opal apologizes and thinks its her fault. * When Wood Opal started crying, Bixbite took interest in her tears. * Wood Opal says that Bixbite is strong-willed and great, and will never have a use for tears. She also calls her smart, serious, and perfect, saying that she is everything she hopes to be and more. * When Celestite hits Bixbite, Wood Opal stands up for the latter and is visibly mad at Celestite. * Wood Opal tells Bixbite that if she or the Diamonds need anything fixed to contact her. * When wanting to press button for communications, Wood Opal asks Bixbite to do so. Evidence in ´Question´ * Wood Opal asks Bixbite to the Gala, which Bixbite agrees to, saying ´''And who to be a better partner in the gala than my number one admirer?''´. * After being replied to, Wood Opal blushes and says thank you, doing a curtsy soon after. * When Wood Opal curtsies, Bixbite blushes. * After Bixbite tells her to behave, Wood Opal swears on the Diamonds that she will and kisses Bixbite on the cheek, leading the latter to blush more intensely and says it was good work. * After being whispered ONE pickup line in her ear, Wood Opal attempts to flirt with Bixbite, albiet nonsuccessful the first time. After the deer pickup line, Bixbite giggles. * After Bixbite asks if Wood Opal is flirting with her, Wood Opal responds with ´Maaaaayyybe´. Bixbite says that she almost lost her cool with Wood Opal´s strategy. * Wood Opal tells Bixbite that in some human customs, it is customary to kiss them on the mouth, which she does. Bixbite blushes after this. * After being told by Magnetite that Wood Opal loves Bixbite, Bixbite is visibly surprised and blushes. Evidence in ´The Gala´ * Wood Opal is clearly excited to be going to the Gala with Bixbite, despite the latter not being there early. * When Bixbite is accused of being her girlfriend, Wood Opal blushes and disagrees, but adds ´...not yet, anyways´. * When Bixbite arrives to the Gala, Wood Opal runs up to her and hugs her, making Bixbite surprised. * Wood Opal says that she would let Bixbite be a warrior, which leads to Bixbite figuring out that she is flirting with her again, and pats her head. * Wood Opal says that flirting is for romantic interaction, not for war, and boops Bixbite´s nose, then saying if she could, she would make Bixbite the greatest warrior in history. * Wood Opal, despite proclaiming she does not drink nor eat, does so for Bixbite. * Wood Opal asks Bixbite if she would like to play a game, which she obliges to. Wood Opal then offers to play spin the bottle with her and Bixbite as the only players. * When Harlequin Opal steals the food much to Bixbite´s dismay, Wood Opal handles the situation for her, making a bubble shield out of wood as to perform a harmless capture to Harlequin Opal. * When asked to share the human food, Wood Opal summons some out of her gem, revealing she made some for her and Bixbite, mixing RED strawberry jam with BROWN peanut butter. * When told that peanut butter is too mellow for Bixbite, Wood Opal takes it out, and later says bixbites are a great tactic to make cute beryls cuter. * Wood Opal asks if Bixbite wanted more sandwiches, calling her ´her perfect beryl´. * Wood Opal asks Bixbite again to play spin the bottle to see if she changed her mind. * After Bixbite doesnt talk for a long time, Wood Opal says ´Oh, to heck with it´ and kisses Bixbite. After no one notices, Wood Opal does it again, albeit more passionately. * After arguing with MM, Wood Opal angrily leaves and drags Bixbite with her, in which she finally speaks and says she would object, but she currently would follow her tactics. * Wood Opal admits that once, someone called Bixbite a bad girlfriend, so she naturally attacked them, admitting she is overprotective. Bixbite says that SHE should be the overprotective one, which causes Wood Opal to smile and blush. * Wood Opal says she cares too much for Bixbite, and that she is unimportant while Bixbite is. * Bixbite admits that she cares about Wood Opal, and says she is her best companion in thousands of years, as well as a great admirer and overall a great Gem. Evidence in ´Trapped´ * When YT indirectly calls Bixbite a bad girlfriend, Wood Opal becomes angry and attacks them. Evidence in ´Hot Then Cold...´ * Wood Opal says she has fantasies for a higher-ranked gem, implying that after billions of years she still has fantasies for Bixbite. Evidence in ´L.I.F.E.´ * Before Bixbite came, Wood Opal was anticipating every moment waiting for her. * When Wood Opal saw OD ask Emerald out on a date, Wood Opal asked Bixbite to a dinner date, despite her hating to eat, and Bixbite obliged, followed by her kissing Wood Opal´s hand. Wood Opal blushes and becomes starry eyed when Bixbite does this, and kisses her hard afterwards, running to Celes and telling her about it afterwards. * When Wood Opal runs off, Bixbite and Jet talk about Wood Opal and Bixbite. Bixbite says that Wood Opal makes her feel different, not like a friend, but she makes her feel happy in a different way. When Jet jokingly asks if Wood Opal is a deadly enemy, Bixbite admits that she '''likes '''Wood Opal. * Bixbite kisses Wood Opal * BIXBITE AND WOOD OPAL BECOME GIRLFRIENDS STOP THE PRESSES THIS SHOULD BE THE HEADLINE EEEEEEEEEE Trivia * I-Ship-Stevidot and Agunachopace are both Red Wood trash and nothing you say or do can stop us. MWAHAHA! Category:Shipping Category:A to Z Category:ISSolar System